mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayman/Ali's version
A more recent version of Rayman. However, that doesn't say much, as he has several flaws in his moveset that make him incredibily overpowered, including Hypers that deal ridiculous damage, of which one of them costs only 500 Power, and an infinite which is ironically the same as the infinites in Cyanide's version. ) |Image = File:AliRaymanPortrait.png |Creator = Ali |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay This character uses all six buttons, though he also uses the button to activate one of his Specials. He also has a Dodge, activated when pressing either or while crouching. He also has a Super Jump. Notably, his standing is a projectile, though it's also an infinite, pulled off the same way as Cyanide's version. It can also be charged. Apart from his infinite, this character doesn't have very high comboability. However, his standing knocks the opponent very high up into the air, allowing the player to follow up with an aerial attack, though it's not possible to perform long aerial combo strings. This character also has a lot of assists, though most of them have very short range and are almost useless. He's also able to summon Mozzy, like Cyanide's version. It works different from Cyanide's version, with only one attack. This character's Hypers are incredibily flawed, with almost all of them costing 3000 Power and taking out 3/4rth or more of the opponent's Life if all hits connect. They also have very long range and some of them lack superpauses. One of his hypers, Wind, is notable for costing only 500 Power yet dealing as much damage as the character's other Hypers, making the other Hypers almost completely useless. He also has a notable Special, Plunger Mode, which can only be activated at 3000 Power. In the Plunger Mode, plungers can be fired at an incredbily fast rate, though every shot costs Power. It can be aimed upward or backward. The shots deal ridiculous damage and will K.O. the opponent in a matter of seconds when spammed. Even it the shots were blocked, they still deal huge chip damage. There's a strange bug where during one of his intros, while the "Round 1" text is on-screen, the player can move and attack. When the "Fight" text appears on-screen, he will be warped back to the starting position if the player moved away from it. Jumping at the right time results in the player standing in the air when the "Fight" text appears. This character has no custom A.I., so it uses the engine's default. It often jumps around or stands still, leaving itself open to damage. However, it sometimes attacks pretty often and because of the ridiculous damage its Hypers deal, it may be hard to take down. It doesn't abuse its infinite though. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} + | | }} + | | }} + | | }} + | | }} }} | to fire Requires 3000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + ||}} |May randomly do one of the following: Recover 1000 Life Give 1000 Power Temporarily increase Rayman's movement and jump speed Recover 3000 Life and give 3000 Power Deal 300 self-damage to Rayman and reduce Rayman's Power by 3000 Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos ST64 MUGEN Rayman vs Crash Bandicoot ST64 MUGEN Rayman vs Asterix Rayman 2016 Mugen Character! Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Ali Category:Characters made in 2016 }}